Me Hanging Up On My Old World (Traduction)
by Leel'Wen
Summary: Une rencontre improbable après la fin des combats à Karakura.
NDLA : Ceci est ma première traduction publiée, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie l'auteur pour m'avoir donné son autorisation.

Disclaimer : Fiction originale de Yana125 et Bleach appartient toujours à Tite Kubo.

Correctrice : Not gonna die (comme toujours, parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^)

* * *

 **Me Hanging Up On My Old World**

* * *

Il devait admettre que la Soul Society avait fait du bon travail. Chaque citoyen de Karakura était en train de dormir, inconscient du fait que leur ville se trouvait désormais dans une différente dimension. Mais il se demandait quand même comment ils allaient empêcher les gens d'entrer dans la fausse cité. Accident de trafic ? Il ne pensait pas que les Shinigami allaient élaborer quelque chose de particulièrement créatif.

Mizuiro soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il se tenait sur le pont qui avait été coupé en deux lorsque Karakura avait été envoyée à la Soul Society, et depuis lors, il contemplait le paysage de son perchoir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la Soul Society de cette hauteur et il s'était attendu à quelque chose de mieux de la part du lieu de résidence des Shinigami. Celui-ci ressemblait exactement au monde des vivants, et donc, était ennuyeux. Au moins, sa propre maison était unique. Un château et des villes flottant dans les airs, ceint par un ciel bleu et des nuages blancs...

A cette pensée, une force invisible lui enserra la gorge. Il n'y allait que rarement. Il était né dans le monde des vivants mais ne s'y était jamais vraiment senti chez lui. Karakura n'était qu'une ville où il résidait en attendant de finalement prendre place aux côtés de son père...en tant que prochain héritier au trône du Roi des Esprits.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Mizuiro n'avait jamais ressenti de véritable attachement vis-à-vis du monde des mortels. Comparée à la sienne, la vie des humains était tellement simple, et peu importe à quel point il aspirait à la simplicité de celle-ci, il savait qu'un jour il lui faudrait quitter leur monde. Alors il gardait ses distances avec ses camarades de classes. Il ne voulait pas de liens forts qui seraient difficile à coupe lorsqu'il devrait partir.

Cette réflexion provoqua un rire léger chez Mizuiro. Il s'était bien planté après tout.

Le téléphone dans sa poche bipait de temps à autre, mais il se fichait pas mal des messages qu'il recevait depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Il savait sans les lire de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Je crois que votre père s'inquiète pour vous.

Mizuiro ne se retourna pas pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix. Il avait senti sa présence se rapprocher et n'était donc pas plus surpris que ça que l'ex-Capitaine se tienne à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas à propos de moi qu'il est inquiet, rétorqua le garçon en sortant le cellulaire de sa poche.

Il le jeta dans son dos et Urahara le rattrapa sans difficulté.

\- Il se soucie davantage de lui que de son propre fils.

L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre soit plus important que lui-même aux yeux de son père était toujours aussi douloureuse. Son père était pire que sa mère. Au moins, elle avait une raison, son travail, expliquant qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de lui qu'elle ne le considère que comme un fardeau. Mais son père n'en avait aucune. Lui n'était que l'héritier du trône, rien de plus. Il n'était pas intéressant comme lui. Comme Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Parfois il est difficile de comprendre les raisons d'un père, Kojima-san.

Le rire de Mizuiro qui s'ensuivit sonnait faux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous me donneriez des conseils pour mes problèmes avec mon père.

Le sourire forcé disparut du visage du garçon.

\- On était en danger. J'étais en danger. Et il ne s'occupe que d'Ichigo...

Urahara s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à coté de Mizuiro. Ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau et Mizuiro ne pouvait définir ce que l'ancien Capitaine regardait : la Soul Society ou lui-même.

\- Il croyait en toi.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Urahara.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez été très courageux là-bas. Attaquer Aizen sans la capacité d'utiliser votre pouvoir, protéger vos amis du danger. Je pense que votre père est fie...

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, le coupa Mizuiro avant qu'il n'ait pu finir. Je voulais juste qu'Aizen ne tue personne.

Dans l'ombre de son chapeau, Urahara haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

Mizuiro reporta son regard sur le pont. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Peu importe à quel point il avait essayé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher à chacun d'entre eux. Keigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo... Ils avaient détruit le mur qu'il avait érigé autour de lui si facilement qu'il ne s'était pas embêté à le rebâtir. Il se sentait si bien avec eux, même parfois un peu trop, mais il ne pouvait pas les quitter. Ils étaient devenus ses amis, une partie de sa vie. Particulièrement Keigo et Ichigo. Keigo, d'une façon ou d'une autre, savait qu'il cachait quelque chose et essayait toujours de lui remonter le moral avec sa maladresse. Mizuiro ne le montrait jamais, mais il était vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir un ami pareil. Et lorsqu'il avait tenté d'attaquer Aizen avec l'épée en bois qu'il avait empruntée afin de leur faire gagner du temps pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir...Ce moment où il avait cru qu'il allait perdre un ami avait été terrifiant.

Et Ichigo... Il avait su dès le départ qu'Ichigo était spécial. Et pas seulement à cause de ses origines. Il y avait cette atmosphère étrange autour de lui qui avait un effet bénéfique sur tous ceux qui le côtoyait, même sur Mizuiro. Il était la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'amitié des autres, la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à se soucier d'eux. Et peu importe à quel point il essayait de le haïr parce qu'il avait l'attention de son père, Mizuiro n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la colère quand il pensait à lui.

Lentement, un faible mais authentique sourire apparut sur le visage de Mizuiro.

\- Ichigo est une merveilleuse erreur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Urahara l'observa un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai.

\- J'espère qu'il retrouvera ses pouvoirs, fit Mizuiro en croisant les bras, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il y a encore beaucoup de dangers qui l'attendent et beaucoup de secrets qu'il devra découvrir à son sujet.

Ils se tinrent là, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout était calme, comme si aucune bataille ne s'était livrée il y avait quelques heures à peine. Puis Urahara rendit son téléphone à Mizuiro.

\- Kurotsuchi Mayuri va bientôt renvoyer Karakura à son lieu d'origine. Vous devriez vous préparer.

Mizuiro hocha la tête et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Urahara se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un regard en arrière.

\- J'espère qu'un jour vous comprendrez votre père. Jusque-là faîtes ce qu'il vous dit et envoyez-lui votre compte-rendu sur Kurosaki-san.

De nouveau, Mizuiro opina du chef et attendit qu'Urahara soit suffisamment loin puis commença à retourner vers la ville. Mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il savait que sa maison se trouvait là. Mizuiro se renfrogna un peu. Il continuera d'envoyer ces multiples messages à son père, mais pas parce qu'il veut l'aider. C'est Ichigo qu'il veut aider, et lui donner les meilleures chances possibles. Et lorsque le temps sera venu, lorsqu'il devra choisir entre sa famille et ses amis, il se ralliera volontiers à sa famille.

Avec cette perspective à l'esprit, Mizuiro se tourna pour quitter le pont et se mit en marche pour rejoindre ses amis. Sa vraie famille.


End file.
